I'm not gay Mr Ackerman!
by AwesomeCupcakeCat124
Summary: Levi is constantly hooking up with people, yet he has never fallen in love. One day he sees a beautiful boy, with emerald green eyes and instantly feels a connection the only problem is: Eren's straight!
1. Chapter 1

"Tch" growled Levi as he turned over in his ginormous bed, yanking the duvet with him.  
"Heyyy" whined a voice from underneath the covers, pulling the material back.  
 _Shit_ thought Levi groaning, what had happened last night? Where was he? He slowly opened one eye and turned to face the body next to him. "Oh" he breathed softly, it was all coming back to him now; the bar the drinking and that guy and oh…

Levi gently pushed himself up and slipped out of the warm embrace of the bed, he next set about finding his clothes. There! A tie, a shoe, his trousers, oh god, where was his shirt? A small snore came from within the bed as he began the tedious task of dressing himself. That was good; they were asleep, they wouldn't try to stop him like the last time. Levi quickly checked himself over, running a hand through his hair, and then stepped out the door and into the morning sunshine.

In short, Levi Ackerman was a slut. He rarely cared who he slept with as long as he got some action, man, woman he would do the whole lot, hell he'd fuck a lamp if he was drunk enough.

Levi sighed as he ambled down towards Starbucks, where he was supposed to be meeting Petra, his agent and close friend. "Levi, over here!" came Petra's sweet voice over the crowd. "Tch, I'm coming, calm the fuck down" he replied grumpily, he was hurting all over; the previous night must have been intense. "Your late" she mused, pulling up a chair for him  
"I was caught up in business" he growled at the meddling woman.  
"Who was it this time" she sighed knowingly, an eyebrow raised sceptically.  
"I don't know their name" he said curtly, indicating that their little conversation was over but Petra was having none of it. "What, you don't even know their name" she scoffed, her eyebrow threatening to fly of her face if it went any further up. Levi huffed, "I don't like to make attachments, remember that guy Erwin? He was such a pain in the ass after he found out my phone number; he practically became a full-fledged stalker!"

The pair continued to bicker until finally Levi gave in to Petra's questioning. "No, I have never been in love, no I have never actually found any of my 'sex mates' attractive and no I'm not likely to ever 'fall in love'" snapped Levi. Petra smiled knowingly as she got up to leave, "I'm sure you will someday" she grinned and with that she left an embarrassed Levi to sip at his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey L-Levi!" hiccupped an extremely drunk Oluo as he tottered towards the shorter man.  
 _Snifff_ Levi felt a cold breath on his neck. "Hello mike" he said exasperatedly, "I suppose Gunther and Petra are here as well?"  
"Yup and Erwin and Eld and a few others tagged along" grinned the blonde. Levi nodded curtly, he was surprised to see them here, it was one of his regular bars that welcomed most types of people, no matter their race, sexuality, background or wealth; perfect for Levi. However, he would have thought that that group would have gone somewhere a bit less _wild_.

As if to prove his point, an old lady of around 80 wandered into the centre stage and began _'oh god anything but that!'_ Levi averted his eyes in disgust, wanting to leave the group as swiftly as possible. Whack! He felt a sharp elbow collide with his head "Hey, hey, hey wassupp!" Slurred hanji, slightly cross eyed. "Ugh, fate must hate me, of course you had to turn up shitty glasses" groaned an extremely disgruntled Levi. "Don't _hic_ be so mean _hic_ Levi" she whined, clinging to his arm.  
"Oooh Levi, look Levi, he's hot isn't he" she grinned pointing towards a man standing in the corner. "No he's not hanji, you just drunk" snapped the black haired male, shoving his companion away. Hanji continued to point out 'hotties' for a while before finally leaving to mingle with the other people in the club, Levi saw his opportunity and quickly made his way over to the bar and plonked down onto one of the stools. "Hit me with a double shot of vodka" he barked at the bar tender. The drink landed in front of him swiftly, "Anything else sir?" enquired a sweet, calming voice. Levi looked up and immediately found himself entranced by beautiful orbs of emeralds. He looked down slightly to see a prominent jaw-line and defined cheek bones, _Damnnn!_ He continued to look the boy up and down until he heard a small "ahem" emit from his mouth, Levi quickly shut his previously gaping gob and smirked at the boy, he was going to be his.

Levi leaned in ever so slightly, his hand brushing against the younger's arm as he cast a devilish smile and backed away onto the dance floor, hips swinging tantalisingly. He grabbed the body closest to him and started to dance, moving back and forth, melding to fit with the others curves. He gazed up at his bartender, ready to savour the expression of jealousy on the brat's face.  
Levi gaped; the brat was nowhere to be seen.  
Levi carelessly dropped his companion, and sauntered back up to the bar, his eyes searching for the comforting colour of green.

"Oi brat, what's your name?" hollered Levi over the shouts of the crowd and the loudness of the music. "Huh, me?" asked the boy lazily as he continued serving drinks.  
"Yeah you, do you see any other hot pieces of ass around her?" Grinned the shorter man, leaning forward to get a better look at the afore mentioned ass.

"It's Eren Jaeger, yours?" replied the boy coldly, not even bothering to turn around.  
"I like that name, mines Levi Ackerman" smirked Levi reaching out and clutching the boys arm "How I would love to hear you screaming my name _Eren_ " he whispered, pulling Eren slowly towards him.

Eren yelped, pulling back "I'm not gay Mr. Ackerman!"

And with that, Levi's world was shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi inhaled sharply, retracting his hand from Eren's arm as if he'd been stung. "What the fuck are you brats staring at" he snapped, as many onlookers ogled at Eren's outburst. Levi stalked off towards the other end of the bar, leaving a mortified Eren to stare unbelievingly at his back.

Eren felt a twang of guilt as he watched the retreating figure go, he shouldn't have made such a scene, he scolded himself as Levi exited the club, nose stuck haughtily in the air. I should go after him he thought awkwardly as the people in the club continued to stare. He mumbled something to his co-workers about not feeling well, and stumbled of after Levi's muscular (yet short) figure.

Levi grumpily kicked a beer can, muttering to himself. He stopped abruptly as he heard heavy footsteps sound behind him. "Levi, Levi wait!" panted Eren's sweet voice, coming to a standstill behind him. "Tch, what do you want brat?" he growled, clearly not in the mood, he wished this brat would just fuck off, he'd humiliated him enough already! "I'm sorry" he called breathlessly, reaching to grab the arm of the black haired man. Levi shot his arm away, spun around and grabbed Eren's arm, pleased at the shocked expression he had created on the younger boys face

"Oh, so you wanna play?" breathed Levi in a barely audible whisper, yanking up Eren's arms and pinning them to the cold surface of the wall behind him. "Levi, w-what are you doing?" stuttered Eren, clearly distressed. "Didn't you hear me before?" he said, leaning in even closer, so that Eren could make out every detail of his pale skinned face. "I'm playing with my new toy." He grinned and forced Eren down, so that the younger was a few inches lower than him, then leaned forwards and pressed his lips firmly against Eren's.

Eren gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, that sent sparks and chills throughout his body, he tried to pull away, put found that his mouth was only assaulted further. "A-ah" moaned Eren as he felt a long wet thing slip into his mouth, exploring him like a newfound planet. "Levi stop, please ah" Eren whispered desperately, pushing against the shockingly strong figure of Levi. "Stop struggling brat" growled Levi against his mouth forcing Eren to become still. _Ding!_ A sneer crept onto Levi's face as a thought struck him "I'm gonna have to make you stop then aren't I?"

Eren shuddered, how did Levi intend on stopping him? He wasn't going to just- "Ahhh" Eren felt Levi's leg press between his, rubbing and grinding against his hardening crotch. Dammit, thought Eren to himself, he wasn't supposed to be turned on by this! Suddenly hands replaced leg, palming relentlessly onto Eren's throbbing member, through the thin material of his jeans. Eren let out another wanton moan, thrusting towards Levi, to gain more friction "Levi, Levi, Levi!" all Eren could do was call out Levi's name hopelessly.

"Are you sure you're not gay Jaeger?" grinned Levi, stepping away from the spluttering mess in front of him. "Because," he continued, a sly smile playing at his lips, "I would beg to differ, call me okay brat?" he said, dropping a small piece of paper at Eren's feet before turning to leave Eren in a confused and extremely embarrassed heap.


End file.
